To Make Your Dream Come True
by Offcentercompass
Summary: Emma is poking around with magical objects and taints herself with a spell. Look out Regina! Smutty one shot, some plot. SwanQueen.


Rather long one shot - have taken licence and it might not be completely to canon - set around early season 4.

SwanQueen, graphic content including a magic cock. Mentions of dub-con.

Enjoy and review if you like it. Thanks.

* * *

Emma was picking Tink up for their agreed drink at the rabbit hole. She had been ushered into a side room while the fairy ran back upstairs to put the finishing touches on her outfit. Emma found her eyes scanning the room and couldn't help but be drawn to all of the items on the table. It looked hap-hazard, everyday items mixed with magical artefacts, but as Emma was a magic user she found she was pulled towards the ones giving off white magic. She walked closer to the table as she waited for the fairy to finish getting ready.

A glowing bottle caught her eye, and as Emma rarely learnt her lesson, her inquisitive nature piqued by magic when she should just leave well alone, she reached out for the glassware. Of her many experiences with magic, none had been smooth or worked out particularly well, but Emma kept repeating the process, hoping for a different result. She really should have known better.

 _To Make a Dream Come True_ the label read. Emma snorted and rolled her eyes, could it be anymore cliché? As she put it down she wasn't looking properly, already distracted by the title of the book she had spied, _Magical Phalluses and When to Use Them_.

Emma decided she might actually enjoy the drink with Tink if she could steer the conversation to the right topics such as that book or anything related to the fun side of magic. She planned to work hard this evening avoiding the conversation about finding her someone to love, her soul mate, her happy ever after. Killian. It was all her mother kept hinting at, and Emma knew they had good hearts, good intentions, and only wanted her settled and happy, but it was frustrating. Didn't Emma have worth on her own? Why couldn't she be happy if she was single? Having love in her life wouldn't change the past and erase the loneliness of her childhood, or her guilt over giving up Henry. Those were things she carried, they weighted her down, and no lover was going to lift that.

And she doubted she'd find a true love from the fairy tale pool, the people deposited in this world would struggle to understand her and her issues. After all, they believed she was The Saviour and was gleamingly good. She was from the White line, she was revered and that meant she most certainly didn't come with baggage. She wasn't allowed a bad day, or a bad week, let alone a bad life. She should be proud and noble as she was a Princess. Instead Emma lacked confidence, shielded herself from relationships and matters of the heart because of her past abandonments and wanted nothing to do with either her royal title or her curse breaking one.

Who was going to have the patience to unravel her, put up with her moods and unorthodox behaviour, to love her sharp edges and broken pieces? Emma didn't think that person existed, and she didn't think it was Killian despite his devotion.

But if they did they did exist, through some fluke, Emma reasoned that they were more likely they'd live outside Storybrooke, in the real world. It was a bigger pool of people to pick from and the people outside the town line were normal, not fairy tale characters who had good lives filled with love and happiness and not much else. Her neighbours in this town had been honest all their perfect lives and didn't know the harsh bite of reality, the difficult situations she had found herself in and the wrong or poor choices she had made. Emma needed someone who was equally damaged by life, who could understand her and learn to love her, not loving a perfect image of her that didn't exist.

Killian knew about poor choices, but Emma struggled to open up to him. He was slick, and he had switched sides once too often for her to completely trust him so she didn't want to share that part of herself. And if she found another Storybrooker who she was attracted to she wouldn't be sharing herself with them either, not when she knew there would be no comprehension, because life in the two realms was so different.

Her mind tried to pipe up and tell her there was one person in town who had lived a real life, a life filled with pain and heartache. That person saw Emma as a person in her own right, saw more than just her titles. The woman herself had been labelled and still found prejudice about it despite the years that had passed and the good deeds done. She was still The Evil Queen despite her attempts to leave her misdeeds behind her.

Regina was damaged, broken, and would understand Emma and her self-protecting behaviour, yet Emma shut down any thoughts of the sinfully hot brunette. Regina was straight, she had been with Graham and then Robin, there was no point entertaining thoughts of a relationship with Henry's other mother.

Emma of course had eyes and appreciated the fine physic of the brunette, her curves, and her beauty. Regina was smart too, educated both academically and in magic, so they would always have topics of conversation. Emma smacked herself in the head, an attempt to derail her thoughts from what she viewed as a pointless process.

She was only able to move her mind away from shirt busting cleavage when her eyes fell again to the table and the book again snagged her attention.

So as Emma wondered about magical phalluses, especially if there was any chance she could conjure one, she knocked over the potion. A drop spilled on her hand as the stopper shifted before Emma managed to get the glass vial back upright.

She quickly wiped her hand on her jeans as she heard Tink finally putting on her shoes and then calling she was ready. Emma shrugged her shoulders and was out the door, walking down the sidewalk next to the fairy and making idle conversation.

As she ordered the first round and found herself relaxing into the bass filled air of the bar, Emma forgot all about the To Make Your Dreams Come True potion and began to enjoy her night and her drinks. She couldn't really forget about the brunette and her soulful eyes, no matter how much she drank, but she pushed her to the back of her mind.

* * *

Regina jerked awake. Her nightshirt had ridden up in the night and it bunched at her hips, leaving her bare. And that was when she felt it.

Something wasn't right, a phantom touch running up her leg, teasingly but not unpleasantly. She shivered before indignation was dumped into her veins, dousing any enjoyment the touch had created.

She scanned the darkness of the room, there was no-one she could see and no sign of obvious magic. There was no smell of it in the air and no spell she could discern. Yet the touch remained, bolder now, inching higher and she felt torn. The touch was gentle, reverent, and while she knew she should pull away, something stopped her. Her head was telling her to attack, to move away from the questing fingers, to do something. And yet her body seemed to melt into the touch, her heart and body giving in.

She knew magic was at play, it had to be. But she was unaware what was happening here and that upset her. She was powerful with magic, she should be able to identify this, and yet as the fingers traced patterns and swirled over her skin, she felt her frustration slip away from her. Her anger was also ebbing, but not being stripped away like a spell took emotion. This was replacing it with natural arousal and a desire for the fingers to trace every inch of her in their worship.

Knowing magic was emotion she cringed because this encounter didn't seem to be about power or dominance. She suspected she knew the intent behind the caress, that this wasn't a dark spell to manipulate her. There was the way her body was responding, the warmth and passion she felt despite her misgivings. It was most likely white magic, which explained why she didn't recognise it. And it seemed to be driven by sappy, sentimental feelings, and they were overwhelming her. And while part of her held on to the real dimensions of the room and tried to hold on to her ordered thoughts, the destination of the hidden questing fingers began to thrill her. She should be appalled, she had no idea who it was or why this was happening, but she just couldn't make herself feel any panic.

No other lover, no-one who had been intimate with her, had touched her with quite so much care, or knowledge. The fingers danced, just a brush, as one moved to her bare arm and slide up and down and made her skin erupt in goose bumps. She felt her nipples harden under the fabric of the silky negligee and cursed her body's response.

She summoned her magic, made harder to concentrate as she felt her heart rate increase as the fingers continued up her arm, over her shoulder and were skimming over the soft fabric, to touch her side and rib cage, coming dangerously close to her barely covered breast. The one still tracing patterns on her thigh had halted its ascent and she felt mild disappointment.

What was wrong with her?

She was being touched in the most inappropriate manner by an unknown body, and she was deriving pleasure from it. It could be anyone!

Although if she was honest, they would have to be a magic user or have a good reason for the fairies to help or be desperate enough to go to Rumpelstiltskin, so the list probably wasn't that long. And most magic sought out intent, and this phantom touch, Regina already knew the intent wasn't to harm. So it was unlikely to be a Rumple spell. But the fairies only bothered themselves with helping good people, with people searching for loved ones and happily ever after's. She couldn't see a fairy endorsing a sexual conquest, no matter who had asked. Who else possessed magic? Or access to it?

Her mind flitted to Miss Swan, but she immediately dismissed it. She was still learning magic and didn't have the knowledge to cast anything this powerful or controlled. But the way she felt, it was warm, welcoming, almost loving, so who on earth could it be?

As she felt a hand cup and squeeze her breast, fingers tweaking at her nipple she threw out her magic on a gasp. She just about managed to incantation to dissipate a magical shroud, but nothing happened. The spell confirmed no-one was cloaked and in her bedroom, physically doing this. She had wards placed on her house, and they obviously were holding, no-no-one had physically broken into her home and was using magic against her. She didn't know if she was relieved. Even if it wasn't quite real, it was taking her on a very real journey, her head and her body were definitely experiencing it.

If this wasn't a real, physical touch, Regina knew she had no way to stop it. And she was fast losing a battle with her body to want to. Her desire was pooling between her thighs and the tugging on her nipple was pulling on her resolve. She clamped her legs closed to try and deter the touch, to trap the hand, but it had no effect, she could still feel the pressure on her inner thighs as the questing hand came close to its target. She wanted to call out in frustration, but what came out of her mouth was a moan filled with desire.

Her heart beat faster and it wasn't in fear or dread. It was in response to the close and careful attention this lover was paying to her body. This was crossing a line, her body seemed to be consenting without her approval. Her thoughts flew to Graham, heart magic could do this, she had done it to him. She pressed her hand to her heart and felt its very real and solid beat beneath her hand. So if it wasn't physical control then it was emotional control, someone who cared greatly for her and who she returned the feelings for was instigating this.

Regina's thoughts went to her most recent lover, Robin. He was a thief, he could have stolen a potion. Could this be him? Could he have harnessed their Soul Mate bond and be trying to test whether she would take him back? He had done the honourable thing and was making things work with his wife, but maybe something had gone wrong, maybe an argument or they had been apart for too many years. Marion might even have left him, after his association with The Evil Queen. Why he wouldn't come back and just talk things through with her was something Regina couldn't answer.

As Regina felt the hand spread her lower lips she lay down, accepting this offer. She could fight, but somehow she had realised there was no point, the touch would continue unabated. She was being violated, her choice removed, and yet in comparison to the other times her husband had forced her, this was like heaven. Her enjoyment and her need was clearly paramount and it blurred her outlook on it. Her heart beat out a rhythm, lulling her into a safe and secure place, where she relaxed into the touch.

At the back of her mind she was still uneasy, and she knew she needed to find out what was happening here, but she was also very aroused and held her breath in anticipation of being touched so intimately.

As she felt a tongue swipe through her she knew this wasn't Robin. Not unless he had read several books and been practicing. And in a camp full of men, and a wife who still couldn't trust him or completely forgive him yet, Regina knew that hadn't happened. This wasn't Robin, he wasn't this skilful and this was no bearded face rubbing against her.

Her heart quelled the flash of alarm, pulsing out calming waves to ease her anxiety as she realised she genuinely didn't know who this was. But they were talented and making her body feel so special, so as the person suckled her clit and she moaned and felt herself moving her hips to ride their face. Whoever it was, they knew how to please a woman, as her breast was still being massaged and a finger was tracing her dripping entrance.

As they entered her with two fingers Regina bit her lip hard, stifling her groan, trapping it in her throat. Had the person existed she would have been running her fingers through their hair and holding them closer so they were forced to tongue her more insistently. As it was she just balled her hands into the sheets and dug her heels further into the mattress so she could gain leverage and ride the fingers and face that were driving her higher towards her peak. All thoughts of stopping were obliterated, she wanted this, and she wanted to finish with a cry and violent clenching of her inner muscles.

Regina felt herself approaching the edge, her stomach began to tighten and she gave up trying to suppress the moans. She was panting and whimpering as her clit was whipped back and forth by a talented tongue, then as the technique between her legs changed to a sucking, she knew she was lost. Her body began to shake and contract round the fingers still driving into her and then she was coming, head thrown back as she gasped out her release, hips jerking against the invisible digits and tongue that kept wiggling and prolonging her orgasm. She felt a kiss dropped on each side of her thighs as everything was withdrawn, leaving her cooling body alone again.

As Regina lay in her bed, her arm thrown over her eyes as she calmed her racing heart she dragged in a few breaths before beginning to laugh hysterically. Was that real? Was it just a very vivid dream? She had come really hard and had no idea who had triggered that. And she had let them, had let it continue. A woman who had feared losing control and maintaining power so much she had left a bloody trail across the Enchanted Forest at the first sign of insubordination or her manipulation of a situation slipping.

This was out of character for her, but something about the exchange had touched a deeper part of her, had spoken to her subconscious. And it had been powerful, both her body's response and the message the touch had conveyed. There was something in the touch that hadn't disturbed her or made her crave control. It settled her nerves, had been a slow enough build up to let her enjoy it and she had given in too easily to the pleasure. Did she regret it? The way her body felt, tired and sated, she didn't physically regret it, but she knew this wasn't right.

But she was tired, she had to remind herself she could be patient and that there would be no resolution tonight anyway. She would be best served sleeping and addressing this fresh in the morning. She turned over, tucking into herself and felt the warm pull of sleep take her spent body. However appropriate or not it was, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Emma sat at the station, she was bored. And a bored Emma had problems. Her mind had this tendency to drift to thoughts of a brunette. And not a brunette pirate or a smaller brunette son. Rather a crazy, angry, unavailable brunette. But Regina was now her friend and Emma knew she had many faults and flaws, but being wasn't crazy wasn't really one of them. Neither was Evil or any of the other monikers the town still banded around about the woman. Regina was actually a very loving mother, had a fierce sense of protection for those she loved and cared about and just wanted to feel loved and wanted herself.

Much like Emma did, but Emma had to ignore the parallels between the two of them. Because Regina was confused about Robin and Emma had Hook pursuing her. They weren't ever going to be together, so these thoughts Emma kept having were just torturous. They could never come to be.

And it made her sad because she was another year older and her parents had thrown her a massive party last weekend. What had she got to show for this year? It was another failure as far as she was concerned. She had fought and bested several villains, she was growing the bond with Henry and her parents. Hook was showing an interest in her romantically. And they were important things, they mattered, but she felt something was missing. Something hollow existed inside her and she never found herself completely excited or completely happy.

That was when Tink arrived carrying a brightly coloured parcel.

"Happy birthday, sorry it's late, been busy with fairy stuff all week."

Emma narrowed her eyes, now she came to think of it, the fairies had been absent from town all week, she wondered what The Blue Fairy might be up to. Emma never really trusted the woman properly, and Regina hated her. Of course Snow could only see the goodness, but Emma had a sneaking suspicion that powerful magic always corrupts. Rumpelstiltskin embraced his corruption, Regina had had hers forced upon her. Emma just felt something was off with The Blue Fairy, that she had the same flaw but hid it, and that made her more dangerous than Rumple. Because at least you knew what you would get with Rumpelstiltskin.

Emma made a note to ask her mother to find out what Blue was doing and consult with Regina about a possible fairy threat to the town. Emma wasn't stupid, she felt her heart sink as she saw another problem appear before her eyes. Part of her issues were that she couldn't ever relax and be normal. If she wanted to be truly happy then she had to leave this town behind, leave her title and her destined job to be the hero of Storybrooke and she couldn't do that. If nothing else she had Henry and her parent's tying her here.

Ignoring the stupid back and forth in her own head, Emma stood and accepted the gift from her friend.

As she opened it the book on magic phalluses appeared and Emma laughed. Tink was beaming at her. At least this fairy could embrace normal life and had a sense of humour. Emma didn't think Tink would go along with Blue just to keep her wings if it was something bad, Tink had friends outside the fairy community and engaged with this world. But Emma did have a sense of unease about the fairy's offhand remark, so she made a mental note to follow it up.

"You were asking so many questions, I thought you'd like it." Tink was happily telling her.

"But Emma, be careful. You know your magic is sometimes unstable, and I know sometimes you don't read things properly or think things through. You could end up stuck with one and unable to magic it away."

"I doubt I'll have much actual need to cast it." Emma joked, "I was just really interested. It had never occurred to me that it could be done."

"Well how do you think lesbians conceived in The Enchanted Forest?"

"You had lesbians over there? When everyone is obsessed with true heterosexual love?" Emma queried. Tink smiled.

"Of course we did, many people were gay, take Mulan. And many royals indulged, as did the peasants, the taverns did a roaring same sex trade. And not everyone is as narrow minded as you assume. Your parents only assume that true love will always look like their own because that is their frame of reference. But that isn't the case. Any magic user who has studied the scripts about true love bondings will tell you that love is love, it isn't gender specific."

"Oh, okay. Wow, loads of information." Emma rubbed her face but smiled gratefully at the fairy. Her mind had kind of got stuck on the bit about giving herself a permanent erection and where she might enjoy burying it, so had only half listened to the rest of Tinks explanation. Had she been paying more attention she might have asked which royal's indulged in same sex play, but she hadn't really been listening and missed that rather crucial nugget of information that could have given her a glimmer of hope.

"Better be off now, enjoy your gift Emma." Tink bounced out of the station and Emma sat back down. At least she had something to ease her boredom as she pulled the thick book towards herself and began to avidly read.

* * *

Regina was in bed, trying to concentrate on the open book in front of her. She found herself unable to sleep after Emma had visited earlier and told her about Tinkerbell's comments. She had agreed with Emma, it was suspicious and now she sat awake wondering what the Blue Gnat might be up to. It could all be perfectly innocent, but Regina didn't like the fairies and if Emma felt uneasy that was enough for Regina to trust in.

And Regina had to smile that she now trusted Emma. They had hated each other on sight when they meet, Henry driving a wedge between them. But now he brought them together and Regina classed his blonde mother as a friend. They worked well together and were honest with each other, they saw the world with similar eyes, the good, the bad, the darkness and the light. They had lived lives that had been filled with pain, suffering, and grey areas and they knew that neither one was the typical, single dimensioned fairy-tale character. They looked deeper, searched for the untold story and embraced the bad, owning their past behaviour because how could you truly know the sweet taste of good if you had never tasted the bitterness? Titles were unnecessary, Evil Queen and Saviour didn't define them in the eyes of the other, and Regina was thankful for that.

And Emma defended her, believed in her and that made Regina love her. She would never admit it, but Emma had wormed into her affections. It was a new feeling for the fallen queen, she had never really had a true friend or allowed love into her heart since Daniel. She was trying with Robin, but she was still wary of him, especially when he was conflicted about his wife and Regina's past. It was Emma that the feelings were free and easy about, because Emma had yet to make her feel second best. The blonde was a good friend.

It was as she was beginning to feel sleepy she felt the hands on her hips urging her to turn over, pushing her negligee up and over her hips, exposing her curvaceous rear.

She had woken the morning following the last incident and dismissed it as a very vivid sex dream. How could it be anything else? And denial became easier as she become caught up with Henry and his plans for Miss Swan's birthday. She had been roped into helping with party planning, present buying and food baking so she had dismissed the night of mystical touching as a figment of her imagination.

The birthday preparations had taken her time off and on for nearly a week and in the gaps she had dealt with the latest mishaps within the town. So since the last phantom incident she hadn't researched, she hadn't invested any time thinking about it or the origins of the person. Instead she had allowed herself in the cold light of morning to believe it really had been a dream. Vivid, but still a dream. She had even decided her frustrated subconscious was delivering a message that she was middle aged and not dead. Her body had needs, she shouldn't be ashamed, it had probably been a subtle reminder that it had been a while and that she needed to spend some time on herself.

As she felt hands cup her ass and run up and over her curves, massaging her back with strength and confidence she felt herself melting into the sensations again, more easily and with less reservations than the last time.

She dropped her head to the pillow and tried to focus on why she wasn't scared, why the touch light her nerves on fire but in a good way, a desire fuelled heat igniting where the touch fell against her skin.

Her heart was calm, like the touch encased it and soothed like a balm. Regina had never felt connected in any emotional way to her previous lovers, she just took her pleasure or in the case of Robin, allowed him to take his. It was her concession, to build his ego and to build trust. She couldn't become the sexual goddess she had been in the Enchanted Forest, that would scare him away, reminding him too much of her dark days as Queen. So she lay back and let Robin set the pace, which often meant she didn't finish and the words she whispered in his ear always felt hollow to her. But this, this felt like there was some kind of growing bond between them, which was crazy, as Regina still didn't know who it was.

And she realised that for once, she didn't much care. She quickly removed her strappy, lace and silk nightwear, to be bare to the touch and to enjoy it to the full capacity. Whoever it was, made her feel wanted, loved, and that was what mattered.

She felt kisses being placed on her bare shoulders, a nose nuzzle her neck as a hand snaked round and lay flat against her stomach. She felt the sensitive skin there being rubbed in lazy circles with a thumb, the fingers drumming a rhythm on her taut skin. The touch was playful, it made her blood run hot in her veins, it was an intimacy she had never experienced, it hinted at fun and relaxation while being worshipped. And it helped her get warm and wet for the main event.

She enjoyed the light touch, the caressing and the kisses, and she felt the answering pull low in her belly as her body responded in a primal way. Her want flooded through her veins, pooling between her thighs. She felt brief concern that she would give into this so easily again, but quickly lost the battle of conscience. But she vowed she would investigate tomorrow, no more convincing herself this was a delusion or a dream.

She felt the hand on her stomach drift lower, cupping her in her most intimate area, spreading her lips as she felt a hard shaft press between her legs.

The length was solid, and as the head was rubbed through her seeping folds to strike against her clit she knew it was at least 6 inches if not more in length. She felt brief disappointment, she had wondered if the lover was a woman, that may have been why they used fingers and mouth to pleasure her last time, but clearly it wasn't. This development destroyed her theory that it might have been Miss Swan, and she felt saddened by that.

Regina knew as a magic user Emma could have been responsible for casting something either deliberately or by mistake. She had initially dismissed Emma but Regina thought of the way they reacted earlier in the day. The casual conversation, the trust. The way Emma's eyes lingered just a little too much on her legs, her rear, her lips. The blonde wouldn't be the worst person to be the mystery lover, Regina wouldn't have minded exploring things with Henry's birth mother. The blonde had a fine physic and had inherited the good qualities from both her parents making her pretty, charming and annoyingly good and admirable. And Regina had feelings for her, which she had thought could explain why the touch didn't repulse her. But the presence of a penis, rubbing itself against her slick folds, negated that. She swallowed her disappointment and focused on the physical sensation, which was building steadily.

As the thrusting against her sensitive nub stopped Regina knew she was about to be penetrated and so positioned herself, sitting on her hands and knees and leaning forward spreading her legs. She wanted this, her breathing stuttered in anticipation and came out in a moaned exhale as she felt the hot, throbbing member slip into her and bury itself to the hilt.

The pace was torturously slow, each time pulling out almost to the tip before advancing solidly back in, and with each movement she sensed the care, the devotion to her body and to her pleasure. Hands moulded to her buttocks, massaging and then tracing her spine, or grasping her hips before thumbs rubbed at her with a sensual touch. This wasn't a quick fuck so that the owner of the penis could come, this felt like making love. Regina had no frame of reference of course, even with Robin it had always felt forced and more for his benefit and release than hers. She didn't actually think she had ever made love, but this came close and was so much better than the rutting Robin thought brought her pleasure. But she allowed his sexual advances because she understood Soulmates were different from lovers. Theirs was a different connection, where they connected on a personal level, they could talk and bond, they were firm friends and could have a solid relationship. It was just unfortunate the Soulmate bond didn't extend to fireworks in the bedroom, but with so much baggage, Regina wasn't surprised. Her best experiences had always been with herself, because she knew her own body and how to please it. Until now.

This slow pace was spreading her arousal, she was slick and aching for more, but she felt safe and was certain the speed would increase and she wouldn't be left wanting. It was strange the way any apprehension about this melted away, each rock into her centre built her pleasure higher and dissipated her concerns. This experience was about taking time, feeling out the sensations and what worked between them. Regina wondered very briefly if the other person was a virgin, hesitant about their performance and savouring each time they rubbed against her tight channel. If they were, she would gladly take them to bed again, she was dripping.

She felt the hips behind her still and a hand reached up and over her back, tracing down her arm and intertwining with her fingers. She squeezed back, her surprise increasing as the hand then lifted hers and guided it between her own legs, setting her digits against her clit and urging her to stroke herself.

She complied and that was when she felt hands grasp firmly on her hips and the slow pace vanished. Suddenly the tempo increased and she was losing her balance as she couldn't hold herself up with one arm. She ate a face full of pillow, the movement helped push her fingers more firmly against her and she moaned feeling the penis begin to slip in and out with more purpose.

She soon began bucking into her own fingers, rocking in time against her clit before pushing her hips back to ride out the thrust fully. She felt the rigid member filling her as deeply as possible before she rocked forward again, the phallus only just still inside her as she allowed her fingers to magically dance over her nub. This was so good, she was panting and whimpering in a state she rarely got into even with herself. And she was so sensitive and the stimulation was divine and it pulled her arousal higher with each powerful thrust.

They were so in tune, she could feel the owner of the penis getting closer, it was in the tightening of their grip on her hips and the pace of thrusting increased so that she was being slammed into. Each time hitting her deep, rubbing her closer and closer as the cock caused friction in just the right way, the head of the penis in just the right place to make her writhe and moan.

She was close too, her fingers moving wildly now, she hoped she could finish and that the owner of the penis could hold on just a few more minutes. She felt her release brewing, her stomach tightening and her thighs beginning to shake, but she wanted the stiffness of the member inside her to clamp down around. If they spilt their seed first and pulled out or stopped the thrusting she'd end up finishing herself off and feeling the emptiness inside her. She wanted to come all over her mystery lover, to clench round them and have them prolong her release with the pounding thrusts into her velvety, wet, warmth.

"Ah!" She cried as she finally struck herself just right and ignited the fuel of her orgasm.

"Yes! Oh YES!" She screamed into the pillow as she clamped her legs together, her hips jerking roughly as she came. She was sucking in huge lungful's of air as she trembled, as her blood pumped round her body it spread the feeling of satisfaction, her passion turned from burning need to a glowing warmth and relaxation.

Her naked body was sweat slicked and her heartbeat hammering, her muscles spasmed and still the member moved inside her, her body sensitive and feeling each slide, made easier with the lubricant her body had just released. She sighed into the pillow as she felt the hands on her suddenly tighten to a vice like grip. There were a few half thrusts as she felt the member swell and then burst inside her, and then everything was still as she felt the person hover above her. They didn't collapse onto her, instead dropping kisses onto her shoulders and reaching for her hand and again entwining their fingers.

Her thoughts clearing Regina desperately wondered who this was. They had just loved her, she hadn't finished like that with anyone else and now they didn't pull out and roll off to sleep, there was this moment of connection afterward, establishing tenderness and enforcing the love and growing bond between them. It should be terrifying to her, both because she didn't know who it was but also the depth of her feelings, and how quickly she accepted it. Her heart clearly disagreed with her head and had formed a cocoon for positive feelings to encompass her and reassure her this wasn't a bad experience or a bad thing.

She wondered what was happening. Someone who made her feel this good, who clearly cared and wasn't just about their own release, but was hiding away and also removing her choice. Was that a deliberate and conscious choice? Regina had to wonder because the two things didn't fit together in her mind. This much care wasn't taken if the intention was to force her to submit. She wondered what the person doing this actually thought, did they know they were actually, physically, rocking her world?

Sleepy as she was and secure as she felt, she knew she couldn't let this continue. She was enjoying it, but she really shouldn't be giving in so easily, she needed to investigate it. Kisses being dropped to her neck and a firm squeeze of her hand signalled her lover pulling out and she missed the delicate contact almost immediately. She had forgotten all about her book and how she couldn't sleep, now her body wanted to stretch out and relax into the mattress and let sleep claim her, so she turned into her side and allowed her breathing to even out, sinking away into unconsciousness quickly.

* * *

Across town several hours later Emma awoke in a wet patch, with a sizeable extension hanging between her legs.

"Fuck!" She muttered, throwing off the cover and looking at the penis and the obvious mess her wet dream had created.

She rolled off her bed and started grabbing up the sheet to wash it. While busy with the mundane task Emma thought about her body's addition. Where was the book? Her stupid magic had got her in trouble again, and she had been asleep, not even aware she had conjured it. She hoped getting rid of it would be easy, but she knew magic was unpredictable and she had no idea what spell she had cast while asleep.

She did remember what she had done with it though, her dream quite vivid and as her thoughts lingered, the penis took on a mind of its own and began to harden.

"Argh." Emma groaned, feeling arousal fill her and looking down at the semi hard erection she had.

She flicked her eyes to her alarm clock, it was still early. It would be wrong, the blonde knew that, but she hadn't actually felt the release she had had during the night. She was curious what it would feel like as her cock swelled and spat out her essence. Would the release leave her body feeling like it did when she masturbated with her clit and vagina? This was really a science experiment, she argued. As she thought of Regina, ass up in the air, spread open for her, she needed very little encouragement to grasp her now hard cock and start pumping her fist round it.

"Mmm." Emma moaned as she looked down and felt a weird sense of pride about her length and width. She'd have been happy had a lover taken her with that natural or strap-on length. Her mind went back to the brunette, another dream remembered where she was going down on her, using her tongue to drive the woman wild. The moans and movements Emma had pulled from the older woman with her mouth fuelling her quick pulls on her shaft.

Imagining her fantasy version of Regina crest, her head thrown back in ecstasy Emma continued her day-dream and smiled up at her dream lover from between her legs. She then imagined herself moving like lightening to impale herself in the quivering woman, their combined exhale of pleasure filling the air around them before Emma started to move her hips and looked down into beautiful lust blown eyes.

"Oh fuck, so wet, so good." Emma told the woman, her real fist gaining in speed, a rhythm to her wrist movement as she her stroking became more purposeful and she brought herself nearer her release.

"Yes, please. Please Emma." The brunette that the blonde woman could see behind her closed eyelids begged for her and Emma hoped she could make her peak again before she came, spurting herself deep into the woman below her.

Emma looked back to the cock in her hand and saw it was beginning to leak her arousal, she could feel a tightening in her belly as her orgasm began to coil.

"Fuck, Regina, what do you need?" She gasped to the gorgeously naked vision in her head, who was bucking and meeting her thrust for thrust in the fantasy.

The brunette gave a sexy smirk, which turned into a saucy grin as she took her own hands that were pressed against Emma's back and moved them to her gloriously wriggling body. One cupped a perfect, bouncing breast and began to toy with a wonderfully erect nipple. Emma licked her lips, god she wished she could feel that stiff peak against her tongue but she was too close to her own release. As her head further created images of Regina's other hand disappearing between them, the fantasy woman's features creased with pleasurable expressions and Emma knew the brunette had reached her clit and was stroking herself.

Emma was enjoying this, her cock was hard and begging her to let go, but she held off, building her own pleasure as she thought about the brunette playing with herself. The blonde bit her lip and willed herself to fight her body and to stay in control.

The woman she saw in her mind was simply gorgeous, her sighs and sexual groans spurred Emma on but she slowed her movements on the cock in her hand as she became completely caught up in the vision. She wanted Regina to come again, her release was as important as Emma's, so in her head she watched the expression on the woman's face below her as she sat back and pulled her onto her cock, changing the angle of the penetration.

"Fuck." Dream Regina swore and Emma felt her heartrate skyrocket. She'd never heard profanity fall from the woman's lips but it was seductive and sexy and Emma found she loved it. From this revised position she could also see the woman's arousal, the way her cock glistened when she slipped out and the way Regina's fingers were moving across her sensitive nub. It was a delightful image and one Emma hoped she could recall and use over and over again.

"Oh god." The blonde groaned, she had finally reached her limit, "I'm going to come."

The woman below her smiled, and the fingers flew. "It's ok Emma" she managed to gasp, "I'm so close, let go."

"Uh, uh, yes, yes Regina, so good." Emma felt herself release, grabbing for the soiled sheet to catch her release as she saw the woman in her fantasy finish as well, her own fist tightened around her member copying the clenching of Regina's inner muscles.

She felt her penis begin to lose its rigid build as it became flaccid after shooting her load and the fantasy drifted apart.

"Shit." Emma looked at the sheet in her hand, her body felt light and the satisfaction floating through her veins made her light headed. She needed to get a hold of herself because she couldn't spend all day with a magically conjured cock. She also couldn't spend her life dreaming about fucking Regina.

She pulled on some baggy clothes she spied laying on the floor and cracked open her bedroom door, moving quickly down the hall once she saw the coast was clear, shoving the sheet into the washing machine. She then quickly showered, not touching her new addition too much now she knew how sensitive it was and keeping her thoughts off anything Regina or sexual related. She definitely didn't need to spend the journey to the Sheriff Station with a hard on. Why she had left the book there she didn't know, but she still hoped vanishing the penis would be an easy counter spell.

* * *

Another set of baggy trousers later she sat at her desk with the book. She had reduced the number of spells she might have cast to a few choices when she heard stilettos clicking on the floor signalling the approach of a brunette.

"Please don't get an erection." Emma muttered as the woman opened the door and came into view.

Emma shoved the book to one side and stood to greet the woman, making sure her eyes didn't sweep the woman's body, instead focusing purely on eye contact.

"Hi Regina, didn't expect to see you this morning." Emma shrugged. "Do you want to take a seat and have a coffee?"

"I'm off to my vault." Regina told the Sheriff, leaving it vague. She didn't need to tell Emma about her erotic night last night, no matter how good their friendship was becoming. She continued, "I wasn't planning on staying. I just wondered if you had anymore thoughts about Blue and the fairies?" Regina told her as the blonde sunk back into her seat and sighed in relief that the desk would act as a shield should anything decide to wake up and become a problem.

"I could look through my books if you had any feedback from your mother or an idea what area of magic they could be exploring?" The brunette continued, wondering why Emma had forgone her skinny jeans this morning. Regina had to admit the jeans did draw her eye, Emma's ass and legs looked great in the stretched denim.

Not that it was any of her concern, Emma could wear what she wanted, as long as it wasn't from her closet. She still remembered the stolen blouse, refusing to admit it has suited Emma. Maybe it was that time of the month and Emma felt bloated, or another perfectly logical reason that she didn't want to be so restricted.

"Oh, no, nothing to report yet." Emma told her, relieved that Regina would soon be on her way. Friendly as they maybe, Regina would definitely tease and mock the blonde if she found out about her current state and Emma didn't need that. She was mortified enough and just hoping she could fix it soon, preferably without ruining her panties or track trousers with an obvious stain.

"Well you know my number if you do find anything." Regina told her, seeing something odd on the blonde's face but also sensing Emma's reluctance to discuss it. "Call me if you need me." And she left the decision with the blonde, holding the metaphorical door open to consult her if Emma needed to.

"Thanks, will do." And Emma's smile was genuine so Regina left her sitting at her desk without any further pressing.

Regina got to the main door and turned slightly, seeing Emma reaching out to grab a book. When she had entered she had noticed the blonde had shoved something to one side, but had tried to ignore it as none of her business. But that was before she had spoken to the Sheriff and knew she had something bothering her or at least weighing on her mind. Add in that the blonde had been a little shifty and was wearing track trousers, something was off and Regina knew Emma still liked to deal with things on her own and struggled to ask for help. Should she be worried about her friend? The conversation hadn't quite flowed like usual, the blonde woman clearly wasn't quite herself.

Regina gently released the field around her magic and it pinged when it encountered the book, definitely a strong magic item. Regina tilted her head, she remembered some of Emma's previous disasters with magic.

It was probably none of her business, but Regina had never been able to ignore the pull of magic or the pull of her heart, both of which were beginning to twitch. Emma might be in trouble and she tended to panic with big decisions and over problems. She wasn't like Regina who had spent her whole adult like making serious and life altering decisions when she had been Queen and Mayor. The brunette made decisions quickly and confidently and had better organisational skills than the blonde. She also had a better grasp of magic, dark and light than the blonde, so she couldn't in all good conscience walk out the door now. Her friend could need her.

She spun on her heel and marched back to the desk, watching a look of horror cross Emma's face as she held out her hand for the book.

 _Magical Phalluses_ and her eyes twinkled with mirth, her lips curling into a smile. Emma hung her head.

"I don't need to be looking at you to see the smug smirk you have on your face." Emma said into the desk.

Regina's mind was racing, Emma was ashamed and embarrassed, but she felt her hope expand and begin to rush round her body. Her palms became sweaty as she reached out and tipped Emma's head up so she could look in her eyes. And she wanted to sink into them, so expressive, so open, Regina swore she could see love shining back at her.

"I take it you are endowed?" she asked gently, trying to keep any judgement from her voice.

"Yes." Emma whispered. She held her breath, waiting for the brunette's reaction. Maybe raucous laughter, maybe the typical eye roll and frustrated huff at Emma's incompetence. She got neither as Regina just looked into her eyes.

"How long?" Regina held her breath, the next few words could change everything between them.

"Some time in the night." Emma confirmed and the brunette felt the air leave her lungs. She was certain she held her mystery lover's face cupped in her hand. Absently she began to trace her fingers over Emma's cheeks and chin. The blonde leaned into it, not daring to believe this was happening. Regina's face had registered surprise and then fleeting happiness, Emma was sure. She didn't understand, but she wanted more of this Regina, the soft one touching her like she mattered.

Suddenly the brunette snapped out of the moment she was falling into, pulling away and looking at the shock on Emma's face. She stood back and took a shaky breath.

"Aren't you going to gloat?" Emma asked to fill the loaded silence that settled between them.

But the older woman just shook her head. She had tried to put a mask in place and shut Emma out, but her eyes were misted over and Emma felt the charge in the air between them. The blonde cursed herself, because she had sat numbly while Regina caressed her face, when she knew she should have taken charge and pulled the older woman close and shared their first kiss. This was after all what she wanted, what she fantasised about, and it was right there, in front of her if she could have found the confidence to reach out.

Emma was pulled from her musings as the brunette's voice came out husky and low, asking, "Do you want it gone?"

Emma licked her dry lips and the brunette's eyes followed her tongue. Yeah she so should have gone in for a kiss. Fuck, Emma cursed herself, they had lost the moment, and she had lost her chance.

Emma looked at the older woman, battling to stay in control, to remain calm. Her voice had given her away, she wasn't calm and her eyes were flashing with something Emma hoped was desire. Was the thought of the phallus arousing Regina? Or was it Emma? She wasn't sure, but she did know that having Regina know about her rather large problem wasn't so bad. But she couldn't have Henry or her parent's discover it, no matter if Regina was burning with desire for her with a cock, practically she needed it gone.

Her own voice cracked, her own desire showing before she cleared her throat, "Yeah, I was reading how to counter the spell." She looked up at the older woman, trying to gauge if she saw disappointment in her features, but all she felt was tension that crackled around them, making her doubt her instincts and her ability to read Regina.

"Sit still." The order came from Mayor Mills, and Emma knew the woman had slipped into a comfortable persona to deal with her own feelings. The brunette held out her hands, skimming around Emma to sense the magic and the intent and remnants of the spell. She honed her focus, concentrating on just magic, not emotion which was also rolling off and between the two women.

She was surprised when her magic was repelled from Emma's right side, more specifically white magic pushing hers back, coming in strong waves from Emma's hand. She tilted her head but Emma was focused on looking down at her lap, her cheeks tinting pink as a tent formation was beginning to show.

The brunette swept past Emma's right side and let her hands linger over Emma's crotch. With a quick wave of her hand she made the growing erection vanish and the blonde looked up at her in relief.

"I'm sorry Regina, just your magic reacted with mine and made me feel warm and happy and well, well then that reacted to it and please don't be offended, please don't..."

"Miss Swan." Regina snapped interrupting the babbling embarrassed blonde. "Don't worry, magic phalluses react to magic, I am not offended."

"Oh, well, that's good." Emma wanted to face plant the desk, she was smoother than this. She should be impressing the brunette, she should be confident but right now she just wanted to disappear in a mindless puddle of goo. Her higher brain functions were fried between her embarrassment and the strong response of her body to being wrapped up in both Regina's hands and her heady magic. Fuck she wanted her badly.

She also desperately wanted to get into the bathroom and check everything was alright with her womanly bits. She was pretty sure they were fine, and she trusted Regina, but this was intimate, it was part of her.

Instead of getting up to look, Emma shifted in her seat. She was uncomfortable and was sure she was seeping arousal from her newly returned body parts, the desire was making her body hot and her thought process sluggish. From her very quick inventory she surmised her body seemed fine, aroused, but all the bits felt present and operating correctly.

Regina looked down at her and they each held the other's gaze. Emma was certain the want was mutual, the fast pounding heart and shallow breaths shared by each of them. There were flames of desire flickering in both of their eyes, but there were big issues that they were both in the back of their minds that the desire could only half mask.

Emma knew she couldn't ignore thinking about Henry or her parents, and how they might react badly to this revelation. And it wasn't just a revelation for Henry, Snow or Charming, both women sharing the passionate eye lock had suddenly had a truth revealed to them and were trying to judge whether they should voice it out loud. Or follow through on the attraction that was almost stifling them.

Regina's thoughts flew to Henry and how he might not accept this. And then to Robin. At least Robin would have his wife, child and Merry Men to support him, should she choose to pursue the blonde and terminate whatever was possibly left between the outlaw and herself. Could she allow herself to accept Emma and a possible relationship, could she risk their growing friendship to deepen things?

She felt fear crawl through her, Emma wanted her, it was clear from her appreciative look and the way her body had responded to Regina's magic. Yes it was true phalluses did respond to magic, Regina hadn't lied, but Emma's nipples had hardened and her white magic had been crackling just under her skin. They were definitive signs that Emma was aroused and the magic within her had been begging to be released so it could mingle with hers. And it had been pounding a brutal rhythm, something primal that held a sexual call, and Regina had struggled to contain herself and her reactions. She had wanted to take the Sheriff's lips and kiss her with the longing she could feel thrumming in Emma's veins. Emma's magic had told the brunette it was much more than a simple erection. Emma's body had been experiencing a physical reaction, and Regina had driven it.

And she wanted Emma, but she didn't know if it was just a physical or magical attraction. The air was charged with magic and it was making her thoughts cloudy. If Emma was the mystery touch then this wasn't just physical, there were feelings involved, even some degree of love. And there was the annoying fact Emma had another spell running through her.

Never one to leave a situation without exploring every avenue Regina cursed her inquisitive nature, her attraction to magic and her desire to always broaden her magical knowledge. She blamed her mother, with her _Knowledge is Power_ mantra. Either way, her organised and analytical brain piped up, refusing to give in to the moment.

"Emma, what do you have on your hand?" The words were out of her mouth before she could sensor it and Emma held up her hands, looking at them with confusion painting her features.

"Nothing?" She answered, still looking and seeing nothing.

"This" and the brunette reached out and upon grasping Emma's hand forced her magic into it making it glow, "isn't nothing. It is fairy magic. So what did you do?"

Emma sat for a moment and thought about it.

"I don't remember anything." She said and then it hit her. "It's a potion Tink had. To Make a Dream Come True."

Regina flushed, the words confirming what she already suspected. Emma had to be the phantom touch, Emma had been dreaming of her. And as magic often required the right words, the use of the word true in this case was important. It implied that the bond they had been exploring during Emma's dreams was something strong, something destined, something much more than just the physical. Her brain was screaming at her, this was something that could be true. True Love. Love, that thing she was incapable of.

Certainly she knew she cared for Emma, even loved her as a friend, but true, romantic love, that wasn't possible. She only loved Henry, her love forged after years of emptiness where she had finally felt confident she could carry out the duties of a parent and allow someone into her heart again. She had reached out to find a child who loved blindly, a mother's love for her son, but even that had been hard and strained at times once he grew up and started to ask questions.

And she shared a bond with Robin. She wasn't lucky like Snow and Charming, her true love had died. But she had a Soulmate. It wasn't True Love, and it never would be because her chance to be sickenly happy had been extinguished in a different life time. She couldn't share anything True with Emma, and yet the sex with the dream blonde had been phenomenal, had reassured her, had made her feel safe and wanted. It conflicted inside her, magic tended not to be wrong. Even Emma Swan wasn't incompetent enough to mess up heart magic, it was too strong and pure. Which meant this was deep, this was passionate and this was new territory for her. She had never considered she could love again, or be loved so completely either.

Suddenly everything was so intense, her mind was reeling and she had to get out of the Sheriff's Station.

Emma looked at the flush and thought how adorable the brunette looked. Emma had rarely seen her flustered, or embarrassed, and she wanted to wrap the woman in her arms and whisper that it was ok and that everything would work out.

The Sheriff never believed she was a saviour, but for Regina, she could be. She could be her protector, she wanted to shelter the older woman from the pain and heartache of the world, to defend her from harsh words and cruel taunts. Emma realised in that moment how deep her feelings actually were and that the brunette woman was important to her and to her future happiness.

And then the colour drained from her dream lover. And Regina was leaving, not even a goodbye as Emma stared open mouthed at the retreating figure.

"Oh my god." Emma murmured as her realisation hit her hard. She was falling in love, hell she was more than falling, she was flat on the floor having been hit hard, full frontal, with the emotion.

And more than that the encounter she had just been through in her office had shown her that her attraction to Regina wasn't one sided like she had originally assumed. They had shared something powerful in the last few minutes and Emma felt punch drunk from it. Her legs were shaking, feeling like jelly as the weight of this crashed down around her. Her heart felt almost full to bursting as she thought of Regina's hand on her face and her magic flowing over her skin. If Regina felt the same thing, and her eyes had said she did, Emma didn't blame her for wanting space. And possibly a cold shower. This was massive, and Emma didn't like change or being out of control, but Regina, she was a whole different level of control freak. No wonder she had walked out, change and loss of control were both about to happen if they pursued this.

There was also the way Regina had run, the news about the potion had upset her. Emma either rang Tink to ask, or used her intelligence to puzzle it out. Emma wasn't stupid, she thought she knew, but she remembered all the eye rolls and implied slights the brunette had levelled at her about her intelligence and how she was related to "The Two Idiots". And that was before you factored in the magical nature of this. She had been shown never to underestimate magic, so she wanted to be certain, Regina had always stressed that magic could be unpredictable so she would take that advice. She'd go and grill Tink.

She had learned the hard way that when confronting Regina you needed all the facts and then quite a bit of luck too to come out the other side intact. And she hoped to come out the other side in a relationship, Emma had made up her mind she wanted to invest in this and see where it would go. She must be crazy, but then she thought of the love the woman had for Henry, the ever hopeful look in her eyes when she watched lovers walking by, the devastation on her face when Robin walked off with Marion. Regina had issues, as did Emma, but she wasn't the monster she was painted as, she was a sensitive and soulful woman who hide behind sarcasm and anger to protect herself.

Even knowing the woman could be angry, harsh and difficult to read Emma wasn't thinking about giving up. Regina was closed off, Emma suffered from doing that too but there was more to her. She was beautiful, driven, and passionate and as Emma sat there thinking of the woman's plus points and personality she became filled with certainty that she wanted to talk to Regina and explore the possibility of taking things further between the two of them.

She was going to do this, but first she needed to sound out the only other person that mattered. Henry. Everyone else could think what they liked, but her son's opinion had to be considered. She looked at the clock. It was lunchtime so she had a few hours to kill before she collected Henry.

She grabbed her jacket and went to see Tink.

* * *

"You will have dreamed more often and more vividly about your True Love partner, and they would have shared those dreams." Tink told her, and smiled. "Is it Killian?"

The colour drained from Emma's face at that. Killian would be crushed, even her parents were beginning to accept him, but she didn't feel much more than friendship for him. He was her second choice when she thought Regina was with Robin, when she thought the brunette was straight and out of reach.

"Not exactly." She managed to force out.

Tink cocked her head, "So The Queen?"

Emma made a strangled noise. Had it been obvious to other people? How could it be, when it had only cemented in her mind today?

"Emma the potion doesn't lie. If it was Regina then there is something between you. I made a mistake guiding her to Robin at this point in time, many decades ago they might have had something special, but things change in thirty years, including people. Let me correct that mistake, Regina returns your feelings I'm sure of it. I have seen the two of you, the way you look at each other. It is wistful, both of you wishing things were different and wanting something you can't have. But you can have this. You will just have to find a way to get her to trust in you and in love again."

Tink looked up and saw her blonde friend had become a statue, hardly even breathing.

"What are you still doing here?" The fairy asked the shocked blonde, "Go and win your woman's heart. Make her believe again."

Emma took a staggering step and then her brain switched on. This was her chance, this was her True Love. She didn't want to blindly believe, but she had been in the room earlier and that level of intensity wasn't fake. Emma thought about that empty, hollow feeling that she could now envision being filled with Regina's love. She was suddenly running to the school to pick up her son. She had to have that conversation before she went to check on Regina.

* * *

Emma's brain was a mushed mess, she was excited and scared. She worried Regina might deny what had happened, she was scared she might say no. She was scared she might say yes and agree they could date. Her thoughts were jumbled, but she was struck by a moment of clarity while waiting for Henry to jog across the playground.

She was annoyed she hadn't realised earlier, but maybe she was happy in her ignorance and didn't want to think of it. Regina hadn't known it was her in the dreams until earlier today, her shock and surprise earlier had been real. So what had Regina experienced? Emma shuddered as she realised her dreams had been forced into the brunette, some magical version of dream rape.

But Regina hadn't been angry in her office, she hadn't attacked which is what Emma knew a defensive and hurt or upset Regina did. Emma must have violated her, albeit unintentionally, but Regina was running scared, not lashing out. The blonde pondered, what did this response mean? And what was she going to do about it?

She felt sick. It was guilt and it sat heavy in her stomach. She had enjoyed her fantasy, she had even relived it to finish off this morning and now she knew it wasn't just a fantasy, it had been real. She had taken her pleasure without consent, she had come and come hard, inside a woman she cared deeply about but they hadn't even shared a kiss.

Emma wanted to focus on the positive outcome, that from Regina's reactions this morning the sex had been fulfilling, it had been good for them both, but the firework ending didn't negate the fact Regina hadn't agreed to it at the beginning. The Sheriff felt self-loathing climb up her throat, it was her job to protect and serve, and she arrested rapists, not participated in the act herself. Her vision blurred with hot, angry tears. How could Regina want her now? She had to make this right, she had to apologise and try and rebuild some trust between them, but how? All she could do was start slow and see what could be salvaged, hoping that the brunette wouldn't close off and shut her out. If they could communicate maybe they could get past this, Emma wasn't hopeful but she was going to put herself out there and try.

* * *

As she ushered Henry into the diner and they ordered milkshakes Emma was running through ways to tell Henry, she was searching for the right words, her brain playing with scenarios.

Henry watched her fidget nervously and like his brunette mother was blunt and straight to the point.

"What is it Emma?"

She jumped like she had been caught, and then just blurted out what was bothering her.

"I need to apologise to your Mom, and if that goes well and she accepts it, then I want to ask your mom out on a date, to see if there is something more between us. And unless you object, I'm going over there after finishing my drink."

"She won't agree to it." Henry told her.

"Why not Kid? I'm not that bad." Emma looked self-consciously down at herself. Sure the trousers weren't too flattering but Regina had seemed to appraise her earlier with hunger and want. Her guilt flared again, but she pushed it away.

"She doesn't believe in love or that she deserves it. And she doesn't believe in second chances. She's only with Robin because magic told her to be."

"Oh. Well magic has kind of told us too." Emma mumbled and Henry's head shot up, interest piqued.

"Really?" And Emma detected a hint of excitement in her son's words and couldn't ignore the grin on his face.

"Really." She confirmed although she was not going to be divulging details. But henry believed in magic and love and that was enough for him to temper his questions. Emma shook her head, she failed to see why everyone blindly believed in magic, her son had grown up in this world without magic but believed so easily. Even Regina was guilty of it and Emma scratched her head at the behaviour. It wasn't like you could see it, or touch it. And Rumpelstiltskin perverted it. It wasn't the answer everyone thought it was.

Henry was telling her, "You know she will push you away at first and be all superior? You have to persevere like the hero you are and keep trying. You can win her over I know it."

"So you're ok with this?"

"Yeah, it is going to be so cool." Henry was grinning and then went back to slurping his milkshake like this was just an everyday conversation.

"So can you go to your grandparents for a few hours Kid? You know, give me some private time to spend with your Mom."

"Okay" he agreed readily, "by the way, her favourite flowers are lilies." He finished his drink and winked at her as he scampered out the door, leaving Emma more concerned and confused. It was possible Regina was going to deny they had shared something, she might even accuse Emma of taking it by force, and in that scenario the beautiful brunette would revert to sarcastic and snippy Mayor Mills. And Emma had to admit that outcome was likely, she had a knack of upsetting Regina and making things worse, and this was definitely worse. Emma felt she deserved Mayor Mills, if not full on Evil Queen for her dream antics.

Emma did have to smile though. In the darkness and mess that this was, she now possessed the information that Regina liked lilies, usually white and shining delicate flowers. Not what she pictured The Evil Queen liking. She thought of NCIS, and Abbie with her black roses. That was something she could see Regina liking, but the woman continued to be a surprise, each day becoming more human and attractive in Emma's eyes as small shards of her real self were revealed. Emma felt her heart swell, the woman was so much more than the flat and one dimensional character that Disney portrayed, she _really_ needed to fix this.

In all probability this wasn't likely to end well, but Emma couldn't see another option. Her usual running away or avoid it until it resolved itself wasn't going to work with the older woman. They shared a son and lived in a small town. And Emma had wronged the woman, however unintentionally so she needed to act.

Come to think of it, Emma usually had commitment issues, she hated showing her emotions and giving someone the power to hurt her. She usually ran and needed someone to convince her. So being the believer and the one to do the convincing, the one who was arguing to stay and try, that was unknown territory. But she knew how she felt and she had never been so certain about something in her life. Odd when indecision usually followed her around, but that fact only helped solidify in Emma's mind that this was real, that they had something special between them, otherwise every instinct would be telling her to run and hide.

She took a big breath, she would take control and hope not to receive a fireball in the face. But the way her heart felt around Regina and the connection she had felt earlier in her office couldn't be ignored any longer.

A little voice also argued that the mind-blowing quality of the dream sex couldn't be ignored but she felt conflicted about that. She had always considered herself a gentlewoman, and while not vanilla she was an unselfish lover, but this potion had messed that up. But Emma also realised it had happened, she was resigned to the fact she couldn't change it. She couldn't take it back, she could only try and make amends, so she would knuckle down and do her best to deal with the repercussions.

She'd go and buy flowers, she'd find her girl, and she would grovel. And if Regina didn't kick her out, she'd push her luck and ask to take her to dinner, as a Thank You for removing the phallus and a heartfelt sorry for removing her freewill. If they crashed and burned at least they would have given it a shot and wouldn't have that eternal feeling of what if. Emma had enough regrets about things she should have done, Regina wasn't about to become another one. Besides, they both deserved this, they deserved the chance to be happy. She finished her milkshake and stood, wishing her heart wasn't beating 100 miles per hour.

* * *

As Emma knocked on the door to 108 Mifflin she had sweaty palms. She was back in her jeans and had changed into a button up shirt, her flowers clutched in one hand while she stuck the other deep into a pocket to stop it nervously flying around with a mind of its own. All she had to do was make sure her mouth behaved too and stupid words didn't fall out of it.

As the door opened revealing the brunette all of Emma's words died as her mouth went dry. She wanted the woman, but it wasn't carnal need that made her speechless. Regina had come home and relaxed. She had clearly bathed and was now wrapped in her bathrobe. She had no shoes and had removed her make up, so she lost height and her usual dark and sharp lines on her face. She looked natural, her beauty shone, her lips looked soft, and her hair was damp and all Emma wanted to do was reach out and run her fingers through it. Without a pencil skirt or low cut blouse the brunette still exuded sexy and it stole Emma's breath away.

Still there was the arch of an eyebrow, which spurred Emma to thrust the flowers at her.

"Thank you Miss Swan."

"Please call me Emma" _I've been buried inside you and felt you come against my tongue_ her subconscious added.

"Emma. They are my favourite and beautiful. As you see I am not dressed for company but do you want to come in?"

Emma counted that as a win. She hadn't been insulted or thrown off the porch. So she accepted as graciously as she could, "Yes, please, if you don't mind?"

Regina's helpful inner voice added that Emma had seen her with significantly less than a bathrobe, so what harm could this do.

Emma added, "I was hoping we could talk."

Regina showed her into the den, she knew she should have expected her blonde visitor. She was a good person, who knew she was upset, and like any friend, had come to check on her. If Emma was here for any other reason Regina refused to think about it. That Emma might want answers and to discuss the sexual tension from earlier in the day was more likely but Regina had finally managed to calm down a little with a few stiff drinks and a long, hot bath. She didn't want to dive straight back into it, assessing her feelings or Emma's.

She indicated the bar for the blonde to help herself while she went out to the kitchen to find a vase and then upstairs to put on some clothes. She dressed quickly in jeans and a t-shirt, pulling her hair up and securing it away from her face. Oddly she didn't feel self-conscious, she knew Emma wouldn't judge her, she found she trusted the blonde.

She walked back into the room and felt the blonde's eyes on her, the jeans weren't as tight as Emma's but they flattered her figure and she knew the blonde was looking. The younger woman held out a glass, "I poured you some of the best apple cider I have ever tasted." She quipped with a smile.

Regina accepted it and sat, motioning Emma should do the same. She looked over and saw the nerves Emma couldn't hide, which oddly comforted her. She was nervous too but could always hide things so much better, but then she had years more practice. It was nice to know they were both struggling and the shared emotion wasn't anger like had defined their past interactions.

"Thank you." Emma blurted after the silence stretched. "For helping with my problem." A vague hand wave over her crotch area accompanied the words.

"You are welcome." Regina responded. She refrained from asking if everything was alright with the blonde's equipment, they didn't need to go down that embarrassing route with the conversation as strained as it already was.

"And I'm sorry." Emma looked at her with big, expressive eyes. "I spoke to Tink about that spell and realise things might have been uncomfortable for you."

Regina looked back, Emma's fear of rejection was sitting heavily on her slumped shoulders, her face wasn't far from crumpling under her turbulent emotions and guilt. And the older woman could see that underneath all the negative feelings, Emma was here because she cared, there was love for her in the gaze, just hidden beneath shame and the blame she was trying to shoulder.

Regina could react badly, scream about consent, about magical incompetence. She could fly off the handle and break the blonde, pulling on the threads of her guilt and place the fault firmly at her door, but she found she didn't want to. Sitting here, studying her, she wanted to reach out and take her hand. Soothingly stroke it and calm the younger woman who was punishing herself for this.

She did neither, sitting back and sipping her drink for a beat. "I accept your apology." Was all she said, watching the words sink in.

Emma tilted her head, her expression dazed. "But, why would you?" She queried after a few seconds, where her brain caught up and processed the words the brunette had said.

Regina sat and debated with herself. If she was honest she would open herself up, she would be vulnerable. But she couldn't crush the blonde, who sat there needing reassurance. And after all they had shared, intimacies neither had yet mentioned directly, words should be easy. She did want the younger woman, she elevated Regina's blood pressure and made her heart flip in her chest. And it wasn't just a physical response to the woman's muscled build, Emma's words and behaviour were as much of a turn on, defending her, accepting her, including her. She needed to be brave.

"Because you didn't do this with any intent, and the intent you did have wasn't malicious."

"No, my intent was..." Emma stopped herself, unable to finish the sentence without incriminating herself and admitting her feelings or her sexual preference. "Never mind." She muttered, her face tinting pink so she swallowed some more of her drink.

"I do mind." Regina whispered, clasping her glass tightly. "But not in the way you assume." She continued.

"I can see in your face, and your posture, that you are persecuting yourself."

Emma opened her mouth, but the brunette held up her hand to quieten her. She needed to say this, and an interruption was likely to derail her thoughts and planned speech.

"I know quite a bit about that, about guilt over actions you can't change or actually when everything is stripped away, even had very little choice in."

Emma shut her mouth and sat still, watching Regina's lips form words, words that weren't shouted at her, that didn't hold any hint of accusation.

"I know you didn't understand what was happening, and that you would not have chosen this way to reveal you had feelings for me. But I do believe you have feelings Emma, and shockingly, so do I. I had hidden them from even myself, but magic isn't wrong. Not the white magic you cast with the potion. Dark magic, yes it can be twisted and manipulated, but the spell you cast was honest and true. So that means despite any denial I might like to make, we really do have something between us to be bonded like that."

Regina leaned back on the chaise she was resting on, "So that leaves us with a decision to make. Do we pursue this?" Regina indicated both of them with a wave of her hand.

"How can you trust me?" Emma asked, "I took you without asking."

"Emma, you are still such a novice with magic. You did ask, just not vocally. Your magic and the strength of your heart asked. And even when my head wanted to contradict and fight, all I was able to do was give in, because my heart agreed. The magic took over, our love is strong and united us before our heads could convince us this wasn't right. I know you don't understand, and you think you did something wrong, but let me assure you, you did _nothing_ wrong. It was intense and fulfilling in a way I have never known."

Regina licked her lips and Emma swallowed as her mouth suddenly became dry. "Really?" She managed to squeak out. She didn't believe Regina was reacting like this, giving her the chance to embrace everything she had wanted for so long.

"Really." The brunette agreed, her smile predatory and eyes flashing wickedly. Emma felt her pulse quicken and her panties become damp, this woman was admitting she wanted her, they shared love and all Emma had to reach out and take it. Her hands shook with the enormity of it.

"We haven't even had our first kiss." Was all Emma could think to say, as pieces began to fall into place in her life. Love began to quietly fill heart and pump round her veins, flushing the emptiness away. Hope raised her up and lifted her lips in a genuine smile as she stared at the brunette opposite her. Regina answered her smile with one of her own. Soft and welcoming.

"Then I think Miss Swan, we ought to rectify that." And she patted the space next to her. Emma didn't think she had even moved as quickly in her life as she scooted over and sat next to her lover. As she caressed her face and tilted her chin they looked into each other's eyes, seeing love and acceptance shining back. And then she lowered her mouth and finally tasted the woman she had been dreaming of for years.


End file.
